


We Will Meet Again

by MJDraperBlake



Series: Epilogue [2]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Canon, Alternate Ending, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJDraperBlake/pseuds/MJDraperBlake
Summary: Bellamy gets an ending that he deserves.OR - what happens after the finale in the afterlife.
Series: Epilogue [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1493414
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	We Will Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for episode 7x16 follow

Bellamy gasped as he opened his eyes. He was in a bright white room. His memories assaulted him immediately as he saw Clarke’s face. She was in pain. She shot him.

The memory of the pain ripped through his chest for a brief moment, but the searing pain was quickly replaced by warmth. His body began to feel light as he noticed his arms and legs begin to glow slightly.

Tapping pierced the silence. It sounded like a child running.

“Bellamy?”

Madi. 

Bellamy quickly stood up as Madi ran towards him. He caught her and gave her a firm hug.

“How are you here?” Madi asked.

“I don’t know, where are we?” Bellamy turned slowly around and took in the surroundings. They were in a white room, only it wasn’t really a room, because it didn’t end. There was no ceiling or walls, just a vast expanse of light. There were no buildings or furnishings, just a lone window. Bellamy thought it looked like the windows on the Ark.

“The end, Bellamy,” Madi said. “Clarke, Raven, and Octavia did it. They saved us.”

A tear slowly slipped down his face. 

“So it was real. I was right.” 

More tears began to fall as he realized Clarke and Octavia weren’t there.

“Where is everyone else?” he asked.

“There.”

Madi pointed to the window as they walked towards it. Immediately he realized he was looking at earth, just like he did a thousand times from the ring.

As he wondered where his friends and sister were, the image in the window zoomed in. He saw them all on a beach, surrounded by the green forests of home.

Clarke was walking with Murphy and Raven towards the rest of the group. A sob escaped Bellamy’s lips before he could hold it in. His sister was smiling brightly. 

“They look happy,” he said. He turned towards Madi as she grabbed his hand. “I only wish we could be with them.”

“Someday, when they’ve lived their lives, they will. They’ll join us here, and in this space we can live for eternity however we want.”

“Whatever the hell we want,” Bellamy whispered quietly. He began to laugh as the tears continued to fall.

After a few moments of watching his family set up their riverside camp, Bellamy felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his friend Gabriel.

“Look at that,” Gabriel said. “You made it after all.” He laughed and smiled with Bellamy.

They shook hands warmly as other people came up next to them. Lincoln, Finn, Gina, Sinclair, Pike, Roan, Kane, Abby, and even Diyoza, Lexa, and Josephine. The delinquents. The people he worked with on the ark. The grounders. The Eligius prisoners. The Sanctumites. The Disciples. Everyone was there.

Madi smiled up at Bellamy as he squeezed her hand.

“Thank you,” Bellamy whispered quietly. He touched his other hand to the glass as he gazed upon his friends and Octavia. He could barely see through the tears in his eyes.

“We will meet again.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is short but sweet - I really needed some sort of closure for Bellamy. Also I really didn’t like the idea that they could never transcend, so I changed that.


End file.
